comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold Flass (Earth-4721)
Arnold Flass was a detective serving in the New York Police Department as one of Commissioner Gillian Loeb's associates. Deeply corrupt, he was partnered with then-Officer George Gordon, whom always clashed with him duo to his criminal activities. Biography Early Life Arnold Flass was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, to a father who worked on the Roxxon Oil Refinery. At a young age he formed on the Empire State University, where he played on the school's football team. After completing college, Flass enlisted on the US Marine Corps, but was expelled duo to his aggressive behavior. NYPD Seeking employment, Flass enlisted in the New York City Police Academy and upon entering the NYPD itself he found himself as corrupt as most of the force. Under the guidance of Commissioner Gillian Loeb, he conducted numerous illicit activities such as drug trade and racketeering, turning a blind eye to the criminal projects of Carmine Falcone and Black Mask. He was expert in shakedowns and always accepted a bribe if the price was right. When affairs of their criminal partners proved to be unreliable, Flass and his fellow corrupt officers resorted to violence. The Gordon Problem Eventually, Flass found himself serving alongside a detective transferred from Chicago, George Gordon. At first, Arnold attempted to bring Gordon to the NYPD's corrupt force, but he soon found out Gordon was a man of morals, refusing to allow the Department to corrupt him. Fearing Gordon would not cooperate, Flass gained the approval of Commissioner Loeb to teach Gordon a lesson. At one night, Flass and his fellow cops awaited Gordon in the NYPD's parking garage. Wearing masks, they brutally beat George with baseball bats, though with attention in order to not cause a trauma. However, George was able to recognize Arnold's laugh from beneath the mask, swearing to have his revenge. In the same evening, George stalked Flass and his friends to his house on Brooklyn, waiting outside of Arnold's apartment while the other officers went out. After all of them had left, Gordon invaded Flass' house and challenged him to a duel. Knowing of Arnold's military service, Gordon commented on how it had been years since he beat up a "Green Beret", tossing a baseball bat to help him even the odds. The bat served to nothing when Gordon managed to easily take Flass down, handcuffing him with his own handcuff and leaving him lying naked on his apartment's street. This humiliation guaranteed to George that Arnold wouldn't report the occurred to Loeb. Shortly after, Gordon rose to be acclaimed by the media and population of New York alike duo to his incessant fight against organized crime, having a hand of a vigilante who had recently been acting in the city, the Batman. This forced Loeb to order his officers to leave George alone to avoid suspicion, much to Arnold's lament. The Batman Personality Equipment Trivia *Even though he was corrupt and did as Commissioner Loeb said without question, he actually passed to respect Gordon, though he knew he couldn't return from his criminal life. *Flass was considered one of his school's most popular boys when he attended it. Category:Earth-4721 Category:Characters of Earth-4721 Category:Males of Earth-4721 Category:Villains of Earth-4721 Category:Humans of Earth-4721 Category:Americans of Earth-4721 Category:New York City Police Department Members (Earth-4721) Category:Rikers Island Inmates (Earth-4721) Category:Killed by Hangman (Earth-4721) Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-4721) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Investigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-4721 Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Created by Draft227